


Second Rebellion

by Jethro92



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethro92/pseuds/Jethro92
Summary: There's a fifth Daimond, & she sees the worth in in gems. When Black Daimond tries to get equal rights for gems, she is exiled. This is the tale of a forgotten history.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 2





	1. Emergence

It was so cold and dark in there. I was scared at first, but soon, I was accustomed to it. About that same time, however, I fell to the ground, standing inside a hole in the wall of a canyon that was already riddled with holes.

"About time you emerged.."

The strange, stern sounding voice said in my direction,

"What are you waiting for? Follow."

Soon my vision was accustomed to the relatively bright light of this strange place, and the stern voice belonged to a gem about 4 times my size, her authoritarian personality offset by the fact that she was all various shades of yellow. 

A short while later, we had arrived at our destination: a large white statue of… somebody. The statue was just an upper torso and head, but its presence frightened me. I don’t know why, but it’s stark white appearance was unnerving. The fact that other, much smaller gems were clearing the way for me to go straight to the statue. Way off to either side of me, there were 2 statues of arms, one bright yellow, the other bright blue. Behind me, there was a giant pink pair of legs opposite the statue head and torso.

Before we reached the white statue, we came to a blue circle thing, and the yellow gem motioned for me to climb onto the platform. I climbed on, followed by the yellow gem herself, who introduced herself as Yellow Diamond. 

"Well, it’s nice to meet you, Yellow Diamond."

"Just call me Yellow. Now to tell you a little bit about why you’re so large compared to the gems you saw down there. You are a Diamond, a leader of homeworld and the one that lower gems under your court report to. Every gem is made for a specific task. Quartzes, for example, are soldiers, while pearls are servants. Speaking of pearls, yours should be ready."

Several excruciatingly flowery hours later, I had a pearl. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!

When we got back to the statue, I met the other diamonds. There was a pink one my about size telling a story, a blue Daimond the same size as Yellow was listening to the story, occasionally laughing, & a huge black & white gem doing something with a screen.  
For a long time, me & Pink were just learning what our jobs are, as well as how to do them. This was very boring, until I asked a simple question. "What do the gems under my court receive for helping me?"

"Nothing." Blue answered, as if it was obvious.

"Woah, woah, woah. The gems under our courts don’t receive anything in return for devoting all their time to expanding our empire?! Why?! Is it because their lives don’t matter as much as ours?! You take one part out of a computer, it doesn’t work like it was originally intended! Every part is equally important! Imagine how you’d feel if you were treated like you don’t matter just because you’re the wrong kind of gem! And of course, wanting universal equality is illegal! So I guess I'm a criminal."

I didn’t notice at first, but I was floating a little bit. There was a strange black tint to everything, like I was back in that canyon with the holes. Then, what happened next, I have no idea. As it turned out, I had made both Blue and Yellow’s pearls so angry that they tried to attack their respective Diamonds by simply being angry myself.

"Are you alright, my Diamond?", my pearl asked. I stopped glowing, lowering back to the floor. Blue & Yellow Pearl were both saturated. It took a moment, but eventually, they collapse to the floor, returned to normal.

"No. Let's go, Pearl." I say, storming off. "We need to find those Off-colors I heard about."


	2. Performance

I had heard rumors about off-color gems, gems that couldn’t do what they were designed for. Usually they take refuge in the canyons carved into Homeworld, which I now know are called Kindergartens. 

“Guys?! We gotta go!”

“Is this another one of your pranks, Bee? ‘Cuz if it is, that’s another week on watch!”

“Come see for yourself why don’tcha?!”

A trio of gems poked their heads out from behind a corner. From top to bottom, they were: a blue and red lapis lazuli, a yellow and black zircon, and a jasper that was half the average size for a quartz.

“Hello? I.. I’m Black Diamond. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m planning a protest for the rights of Off-color gems like yourselves.”

“I’m Phoenix Lapis Lazuli, also known as the one who keeps these idiots in line.”, said the red and blue lapis, gesturing to the two gems behind her.

“Name’s Bumblebee Zircon, professional prankster and comedian.”, the black and yellow gem told me, hand outstretched with a strange device on her index finger like a ring, except the bulge was on the palm side of her hand. When I shook his hand, a strange feeling surged through my form, like he was destabilizing me, but less intense.

“What technology is this? I need 100 more of these for my protest!”

“Peaceful, eh? Good thing you asked for the joy buzzers and not the firecrackers.”

The diminutive jasper proceeded to interrupt, quartz dashing underneath Bee.

“Jeez, Tiny! You ever heard of manners?”

“Hiya! Name’s Tiny! I am our resident fighter! I may not look it, but I once beat up a couple dozen topazes before getting poofed!”

Out of nowhere, a company of topazes came around the corner and before I knew it, we were being brought to Yellow, Blue, and White.

“Do you have any idea what rumors would’ve spread if somebody saw you, a Diamond, consorting with gems that can’t even do what they were made for?! You’d be a laughingstock, Black! Blue, it’ll be up to you to shatter those three. Yellow, you decide what punishment would do best for Black.”

They just lined up, shoulders slumped and waterworks flowing.

“No. I won’t let you shatter my friends because they’re different, Blue. You’re your own people. Are you really going to let someone push you around just because you’re not good at what you were supposed to be good at?! We will not fall this day!”

They started changing, getting brighter in color. Soon, they weren’t crying, and they looked much angrier than before.

Bee walked over to Yellow, summoned a large spiked wheel on a rope I assumed to be her weapon, and made the rope wrap around her legs. 

“Phoenix, now!”

Phoenix flew up behind Yellow, grabbed onto the back of her head, and pushed as hard as she could, making her fall over. 

“Let me go right now!”

“Hmmmmm… no.”

“Excuse me?!”

“I don’t think you heard me correctly. I said no, as in the opposite of yes.”

“I know what ‘no’ means! I’ve just never heard anyone say it to my face!”

“Trust me, this is a new experience for both of us.”

Tiny wrapped her whip around Blue up to the base of her neck, then bounced off the wall behind her and into her back, making her fall over next to Yellow.

“Blue! You are going to pay for that, you know!”

“No. We are done playing by your rules, Yellow. That goes for Blue and White’s rules too. Come on guys. Let’s go plan our nonviolent protest.”

Back at the Kindergarten, we were brainstorming ways to pull off our protest.

“We need to do something crazy. Something they can’t ignore. That’s it! We need somebody they can’t ignore without her getting mad at them! Pearl, I need you to go get Pink!”

“Yes, my Diamond.”

About an hour later, Pearl brought Pink back with her, accompanied by Spinel and Pink’s Pearl.

“Pink, we need your help with a protest for Off color rights. We’re going to need all the help we can get. That means you too, Spinel. Same goes for Pearl. I consulted my Sapphire and she said that it would make everything worse if we didn’t get help.”

“Cool. What do you need us to do?”

“Keep Blue and Yellow out of our hair, mostly. I moved around all of White’s files on her screen. That should give us a couple hours, at best. Spinel, I’m going to have Bee teach you how to weaponize your natural elasticity. Pearl, Pink and I are going to teach you how to fight.”

Several intense hours of sparring later, both gems had a rudimentary understanding of self-defensive combat.

“Okay. I… I think you two are ready. How’re you, Bee? I hope Spinel didn’t get poofed.”

“Neither of us got poofed, luckily. We even got a little practice in courtesy of some rogue topazes who pretended to be fighting us. They did ask how you were going to make sure you could pull it off, though.”

“Pink is going to bring all the members of her court sympathetic to our cause to the protest, and…”

I proceeded to walk backwards off the cliff behind me. Luckily, my gem is on my back and I landed facedown, so I poofed, but didn’t crack or anything. A couple hours later, I reformed, the puffy black ball gown I had been wearing before replaced by a spiked jacket, heels replaced by combat boots, finally a form I was comfortable with!

“Black, why are you smiling? You just jumped off a 50 foot tall cliff! Not to mention the fact that you reformed!”

“I’m just happy to have a form I’m happy with. Or is being happy illegal, Yellow?”

“Excuse me?”

“Welp, back to planning my protest.”  
On my way out, I flipped off a very mad Yellow, resulting in several of her guards coming at me at once. It was at this moment that I realized my power was to summon light cannons out of the ground. 

The cannons poofed four of the guards, but I didn't want to shatter. We left, going back to the kindergarten to gather our forces.


End file.
